


Helping the Fox

by SmuttySkitty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySkitty/pseuds/SmuttySkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh gees....i never thought of one. Maybe you can help that Fox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, i just wrote to the story but never had a plan for it, so here is my story. I have posted it both on tumblr and Da. I'll try and post once a week!

It was the end of your first shift at this old run down pizza place, it was meant for kids but a few things have happened since the place opened. You didn’t know what happened with those events but your sister told you not to ask about it, since she was there for the “Bite of ‘87” so you never asked her about it. Sure working there your coworkers warned you about the animatronics but they didn’t bother you, sure they scared the living daylights out of you but at the same time you wanted to take them about and find out with makes them tick. You flick back your (h/c) as you walk past the three looking around, sort of soaking in the view of the run down pizza place. A hit of purple catches your eyes, glancing over you see a curtained off part of the place, it almost compels you into looking behind it. You slowly walk over, it showed up on your cam but it didn’t seem to do anything last night, it just seemed to be there.  
‘Maybe someone is back there.’ You stop and shake your head to ward off the thoughts that your older sister had pushed onto you when you were younger. She had a thing for robots and loved them, she always told you that they may not have a heart like yours but they have a soul. You pushed the curtain aside to only catch a glance of red before your boss unlocks the door. You let the curtain fall and head over to your boss.  
“How was your night?”  
“It was alright; just a few times I wished my sister was here.” He gives you a strange look that you struggle to read on what he is thinking. “May I ask why Pirate Cove is closed and who is in there?” Your boss sighs and shrugs.  
“Go home and look up the ‘Bite of ‘87’ and that’s Foxy, the one that did it.” He opens it up and stands on the stage. “FOXY, come here” His voice echoes in the empty rooms, giving you goose bumps. A shadow moves within the area and comes forward, a fox. A worn down, torn up fox. You could see his wiring from the holes on his chest; you could even make up the sliver on his legs from the lack of fur. You watched as his eye patch flips up giving you a good look at both of his gold glowing eyes, you could feel them looking into you almost reading you like a book. You move your arm across your body as if to block his sight. Shivers run down your spine as his jaw flops once he stands still, you could see how bad of shape he was in, compared to the others he was so beat up. You thought of your sister suddenly with the idea of calling her to help with this poor fox. You step onto the stage, you catch him flinching slightly almost if he didn’t want you up there, so you keep your distance as if not trying to offend in any sort of way, he had an odd look when he noticed that you were giving him space. Your boss rolls his eyes at you and goes on about how he is placed back here to keep kids safe after that event but you didn’t care, you were watching Foxy and how he shifts when he finds you staring. 

You lay on your sofa, staring at the popcorn ceiling half praying that a tiny part won’t fall off and get you in the eye as you think about Foxy. Something seemed off when you were with him, as if something was more than just look wrong with him, maybe you should call your sister about maybe coming down and looking at him. She after all got her dream job working for Disney for the animatronics department; she loved her job and often found herself talking about the ones she worked with at dinner when your mom called for one. She somehow always seems to understand them and cried to movies that have ‘bots in them. You roll slightly and reach for your cell, there was nothing great about, no AI to talk to, and it was just a lame phone. Slowly you dial your sister’s number, thinking about hitting the dial key, you give up and call her, it takes her three rings for her to pick up.  
“Your sister here!” She always had that lame answer when you called, you bet she had a ring tone set just for you, she was always was that type of girl that would annoy the hell out of you just because it was fun. You roll your eyes and sigh.  
“Hey sis, I need to ask something of you”  
“You are asking me for help? Really?” You could almost hear her jump for joy and bounce around her work room, sure calling her at noon was never a smart idea for yourself or hers, but she always picked up when called.  
“Yes, I’m working at old pizza place, I think you should know the place.” You gulp for air before stating the name of the place you are working for. “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” You suddenly hold your phone from your head as she squeaks loudly. “Ow”  
“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean too, but mom used to take me there when I was little, well before you were born. I found my love for Auto’s started when I got to go there and saw all four dancing and walking around.” You start to ignore her as she babbles on about how she fell in love with Auto’s and how she wanted to work on them, you suddenly jump back when she starts to ask you about what you wanted.  
“you know Foxy?”  
“Foxy the Pirate! Yeah! I love him!”  
“He needs help, he is really badly beat up”  
“I’ll be there in a few hours, don’t you worry”  
“But I havn-“she hangs up on you, leaving you staring at your phone, not sure how to tell your boss that your sister wanted to fix him.


	2. Chapter 2

You knew it was a matter of time before your sister got to your house and you knew she would want to go over to Freddy Fazbear’s to look at Foxy but you didn’t want to be there unless you had too, the others still freaked you out and even when they were busy with kids you didn’t want the chance that they would find you fun to play with you, so you chose to sleep for a little while, while she drove to your house. It would only take her four hours to make it to your tiny house out in the middle of nowhere, almost perfect to hide someone if you ever needed too but you never needed too. So when she pushed you off the sofa you almost slapped her, screaming from the nightmare you were having. She gave you the confused look she always seemed to have when you did something stupid. You glance up at her, her soft red hair standing out from her fair skin and dark blue eyes. You stare at her longer then you should but she has changed since you last saw her, you think it might have something to do with her leaving her last boyfriend, but her skin was clearer than it ever has and she seemed happier than before. You stood up shaking you (h/c) to rid of whatever dust you might have picked up from being on your floor. She comes around to hug you, sure her boobs got in the way but it still felt like you were little again. It was always nice when you were little and you got hugs from your older sister, sure you had your mom and your fav Daddy hugs but nothing was like getting a hug from your sister, she always took care of you and fixed your toys when they broke so it would only be logical that she would come to help you again, even if this time it was not one of your toys but a ‘bot that scared you even if he didn’t do anything to you, yet.

“Hey little one, how are you doing? Other than sleeping on the floor?” her voice was the same as always, slightly raspy from years of being sick but still high pitched, all though it only got worse when she got upset. She dusted your hair and helped you too your feet.

“I’m doing fine sis, that place seems to have more issues then its worth, but I felt bad for Foxy so I called you, but I didn’t know you loved Foxy” You voice dropped into a teasing tone and she blushed and turned her head from you slightly, letting her red hair fall over her shoulder even though it was in a bun like always but you guessed that her hair didn’t always stay in that bun when she was at work. That look was worth the teasing, her red ears burned from the blushing but she pulled herself together so she could work, maybe.

“Yeah I liked him from the first time I saw him, I guess it was almost like love at first sight” she sighs and holds her head in her hands, that blush starting again. You roll your eyes and walk away heading to the small little kitchen you had and dig into the pantry for something to eat, she sits in a chair at the table and watches you make a bowl of ramen. “So when are we going over to the joint?” you grumble about not having your chopsticks cleaned and sit down with a fork across from her.

“After I finish my bowl we can go, but I want to eat first.” She nods and watches you eat, just for that you take your dear sweet time eating, slurping each noodle, earning a dark glare from her. After a while you give up and get dressed for the night, sure you had your sister but she could leave you while you work so she didn’t have to deal the monsters the other had become.

The drive was quiet and neither of you spoke, your mind trying to think of new ways to live through the night and your sister thinking about what she would have to do, you didn’t give her much to work with when you were telling her about what was wrong other than the lack of fur on his body.so when you got there at nine at night, everyone was starting to clean up for the night. You could hear your coworkers talk about how the kids had been acting, you saw your boss walking toward you while your sister wanders over to the main three, looking them over, than walking over to Pirate Cove. Your boss turns from you and strides over to your sister, he reaches for her, she slaps his hand away.

“What are you doing here miss, employees only” He glares at her, almost looking up and down  at her curves. She crosses her arms across her chest and she stands taller.

“I am here to repair your ‘bots and based on what I have seen you really need this! I can clean all their suit without shutting them down for the night!”

“I never called for such a person, much less a woman! “ You shudder at that, but knew your sister had a short fuse and this was something that would really piss her off. Her stance changes to a much stronger and stable form, Foxy watches her small of her back change from soft into a strong spot. The others also watch her, confused but yet wanting to play with this strong woman.

“How dare you say that! Being a woman has nothing to do with my skill or trade, and just so you know I am the head mechanic of Disney World animatronics. Go, call them.” Your boss runs off, scared of your sister who would stand for her values no matter what. She turns and walks towards Foxy who sinks away from her, scared of this woman, she lowers her form acting much like how one would with deal with a hurt and scared dog. Foxy had backed himself against the wall, shaking from fear but slowly he relaxed when he noticed that she was not going to harm him.

“Why?” Foxy’s voice box rasps softly to you and your sister, leaving you in a state of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy looks between you and your sister, he lowers his ears in a mix of fear and confusion. You sigh and step forward and sit on your knees.

“She’s is here to fix you.”

“Foxy, I have been a big fan of yours since I was little. I used to come all the time and I have dreamed of the day that I would get to work on you.” She lifts his paw and looks it over, moving it and testing how it moves now after years of not being taken care of. She looked over his body, hiding the horror she found herself of looking at her hero that she grew up loving. She stands up and turns from him. “I’ll be back before midnight, I have to go get a few things to fix you up and get stuff to clean the others.” She steps off the stage clearly already at work on how she plans on fixing him, although it bothered her that he was in such in bad state. She walks out not noticing that the others are watching her with a strange intent. You look around and chose to help the crew in the dish room, working hard to keep your mind off the idea of Freddy going after your sister. You chat up with the crew while you work, your hands burn from the heat of the dishwasher they had, but it didn’t bother you much at all. It was great talking to other people that didn’t like the big three, not for the same reason but it didn’t matter to you. It was all fun and games until they all left, you told them that you could put the dishes again and take apart the washer (like you are meant to at night) and wash the floors. You glance up to see your sister standing in the doorway giving you that look of ‘are you really cleaning again?’  You grin and finish cleaning the floor, pushing your sister out of the way so you can get what’s left of the floor. You look at the five bags of fur and cleaner, glancing up at the time, it was 11:30. You glanced at your sister as she started to set up for her cleaning of Freddy; you bite your lip and worry as she fills her spray bottle and the cleaning brush.

“Are you really going to stay the night with me? To clean?” Your voice cracks slightly with worry. She nods and starts cleaning the stains on Freddy’s face, you watching in horror. Foxy was watching from his cove was the person he thought was his fan cleaning Freddy, his ears fall and he whines softly, making you look at him. You could see how sad it made him that your sister was cleaning Freddy, but there was a strange feeling you got from watching Freddy, so when it hit midnight it freaked you out when Freddy kneeled before your sister, who screamed and jumps back. If you were watching Foxy you would of seen him dart from his cove and catch her in his arms.  Freddy held up his hands, stopping the others from doing anything, but you screamed anyway. Freddy gave you a dirty look instantly shutting your scream off, he looked at your sister and Foxy.

“Put her down fox.” Foxy places her down and backs away slightly his ears lowered from fear of the bear. “Now Miss, why are you doing this? Not that I am not enjoying it but why are you cleaning us?”

“Oh are you the one they called to fix us?” Chica bounces and hugs your sister, who squeaks but returns the hug, turning into the motherly form that took care of you as a child. Freddy glares at Chika but does not scold her based on how your sister was act, you kept a close eye on your sister in fear that the others would shove her into a suit then you, but it seemed like at the time that she was safe.

“No sweetie I was not called here to fix any of you, but I can’t help fix and clean you guys, I mean you guys, ALL of you were the reason I because the person I am.” Freddy sits on the stage, giving Bonnie a sign that he can relax but not to hurt her.

“What do you mean?”

“I used to come here 20 years ago with my (brother/sister) and I fell for everything about you guys, the way you moved, acted everything!” She lights up as she yammers on about how she fell for them and how she changed her life to becoming the woman that was standing before them. You ignored it again for this happens all the time when someone talks down to her, but you knew her whole story and didn’t really care about she had gone through to get where she was standing at. You chose to make sure that this dish pit was dry and that everything was put away, you guessed that because they were too busy with playing with her so you could get away with a quite night. You went back your desk to relax a bit while you watched your sister clean Freddy and the others….wait where was Foxy? You check your door and fall out of your chair with a yelp, Foxy was standing in the doorway with his ears low and his whole body sagging with his sudden onset depression from your sister suddenly caring about the others more than him. You stare at him shaking slightly, you were not scared but it still freaked you out that he was standing there. He walks into the office and sits at your feet, acting like a sad puppy and sighs, his voice box struggling slightly with the sounds of a sad fox. You pet the top of his head, trying to ignore how gross his fur felt under your hand, but you felt like you had to help him with this. You didn’t speak nor did he, you both just sat there taking each other’s presents, it felt strange to watch a robot fox mope about but at the time you didn’t care since he was not trying to shove you into a suit.


End file.
